Welcome To My Life
by febrerocher
Summary: A life of a student is quite boring really. Throw in a queer prof, hot girls, a military general wannabe plus a dash of humour, a pinch of romance and you have a story. Oh and don't forget the oh-so-alluring female vampire for that extra 'bite'. R&R.
1. Meet queer professor and general wannabe

Monday mornings, to hate or not to hate, that is the question.

Yeah, and what a question it is. It's such a controversial question you know. I mean, Monday mornings bring five full days of semi-inevitable studying after and then a weekend of either endless clubbing nights or endless studying nights. And then there's Sunday night, which brings Monday morning and then the whole shebang. So another question arises,

To hate Sunday nights more than Monday mornings or not to hate Sunday nights more than Monday mornings, that is another question.

So, here I am, stuck in Physics in the most indecent time of day to study motion and whatnot. I mean, who the hell cares whether displacement is a scalar or a vector? And don't get me started on the graphs! Oh, and did I mention my professor's queer? He cross dresses, hits on other male profs and hangs out with the female ones.

Weird? Not quite. Why? He looks like a girl to start with, so it's not quite noticeable. I remember when I first met him as a first year student, he was with another female professor and was sporting a white blouse and black pencil skirt (I swear he was wearing a bra!), anyway I just had to be all nice and polite and greeted them both at the same time while using the term 'miss'.

Was he flattered? You would not believe it! He actually holds it against me, I'm sure there's a rule for teachers saying that they should not blackmail students especially when said teacher is either a cross dresser, queer or both! I have yet to discover that big book of rules though.

I shifted my gaze around and it fell on random people. There was the smartass blonde, Yui something. Last names tend to escape me. Anyway, she's a real dang smartass, plus she's head of the student union, captain of the female football team (that's soccer to you American readers, can't imagine Yui being captain to a rugby team, ha!) on top of that, she's a real teacher's pet.

Moving on, there's Ri Houjun, sitting quietly in the middle row, obediently taking notes and nodding at the proper intervals. As for me, my notebook is open, and I am holding my pen, but I prefer to fill in my pages with creativity. Example is a doodle of Professor Gi Aruyu dancing merrily in a field of daisies. Who's prof Aruyu? We'll meet him later. Don't worry.

Next victim, hmm, no one else to fall upon my bored amber stare? Oh wait, do not despair, there's a guy I haven't noticed before; he's sitting by the window looking, as bored as I am! Yay me! Ehem, anyway; he looks cool, like that bad ass boy all the girls fall for. He has midnight blue hair with the coolest looking scar on his left cheek, wonder why I've never seen him before. Maybe he's-

"Mr. Kou Shun'u," stated a voice quite firmly, yet calm, "If you're done checking out Kouji there by the window, I would appreciate it if you were to pay attention to the lesson-" he smirked a little bit "-or have I found a new comrade?" he added slyly. The whole class was snickering and giggling and I felt myself visibly blush. Me? Blush? Never! Anyway, to gain my male pride at least a teensy bit, I cleared my throat and with confidence, I answered,

"No sir, I will pay attention, I mean ma'am, no sir, I mean, prof," the whole class was laughing like mad now and it only helped to make me blush even more. Curse you uncontrollable emotions! I will get you one day!

A loud ring echoed throughout the class, signaling the end of the torturing lesson. Saved by the bell! Taking a couple of deep breaths I stalked calmly out of the theatre and brushed off the snide remarks directed my way. I guess the proper thing to do was to apologize to the mysterious badass, what was his name? Right, Kouji. After all, he didn't deserve to be called names when it was my fault. And for the record, I am perfectly straight! Yessiree, I am a tough, straight 100 percent male! Complete with male pride and ego, get it while stocks last, available at stores near you. Ha! I crack myself up sometimes! I am so funny, I don't even realize it.

So, I'm on my way outside to the campus hangar. Yes we have a hangar, cool right? So, it was engine mechanics with Professor Aruyu next, yes it's the same dancing-in-daisy-field Aruyu, but he isn't a wuss or sissy, or every other term synonymous to. He has this cold blue eyed stare that sends shivers down your backs, not the good oh-my-god-she's-hot shivers, the bad say-that-again-and-I'll-have-you-expelled shivers. Yes, he is that bad. He'll make you do push-ups for fifteen solid minutes if you're one second late. There was this obese kid in our class once and he was late by just a teensy bit and bam! Fifteen minutes of push-ups now! I felt sorry for the guy, I really did, and it made me feel grateful for the fact that I'm fit as a fiddle.

Back to mechanics, I'm putting on the standard blue overalls with five minutes left till class starts. Better hurry if I don't want to suffer from an achy-breaky body. As evil as he is, I enjoy this class, you get to spend the last period trying to put together the helicopter's engine and try and start the thing. No one's been successful so far and I plan on being the first! Oh yes, I have high hopes. Class has just started and bless everyone for being on time. The whole solid two and a half hours went by without a disturbance and we all were obedient little mice. Now comes my favourite part, putting together the engine and since there are five helicopters, five people get to be lucky number ones and I'm one of them. So just take a deep breath and concentrate. 15 minutes later, I finished the whole thing and it was time to start the engines,

"Start whenever you please students," came professor Aruyu's calm drawl complete with trademark smirk. He was the college's ex-student and one of the few to actually get the heli to start. I guess it was something to be proud of, I was on the last heli and hence the last to start.

First? Didn't even sputter.

Second? No luck.

Third? Please try again.

Fourth? I'm sorry to tell you but your engine has died, oh wait! It was never alive to start with!

Me? Let's hope this works, I triple checked everything and with my fingers crossed I started it and-

Dang it! Why won't you start oh evil engine? Have you no sympathy on a boy with a dream to be simply recognized? Why do you torment me so? Why?!

"Well, it was a good try as always. Now read up on your notes, we might or might not have a test tomorrow. Class dismissed," I sadly hopped out of the seat in the helicopter and made my way to the lockers to change and grab my sling bag. Classes are over for today and I feel like catching some Z's. So I plopped my lazy ass on the nearest patch of green I laid my eyes on and it happened to be under a shady tree. Quite my luck, maybe it was making up for my failure to start the engine earlier.

Anyways, I was catching some major Z's and apparently dreaming of Aruyu in a skirt (how godawfully disturbing!), when some stupid ass tripped over my extended legs; can't a guy get some shut eye around here? I was ready to snap when I saw it was actually a girl, quite a cute one at that.

"Hey? I'm sorry, you need help?" I offered gently. Gently? Now that's new. She looked up at me with the brightest hazel eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, you don't have to apologize, it's my fault for not paying attention," she took my extended hand and I pulled her up, I collected her books and she dusted herself off, "I get dizzy when I'm out in the sun too long, plus I'm a total klutz." She flashed a wide grin and it made me smile. Did I mention I don't like smiling much? 'Cause I have these wolf-like canines that pop out if I do. It freaks people out a lot, but oddly it didn't faze her. She actually reached up to gingerly poke her finger against it (I said up because she's quite small, 5 foot 3, maybe less), as if testing the sharpness. She retracted her hand and my smile faded, she looked at me and extended her hand as if nothing happened, "Almost forgot, I'm Miaka Yuuki, pleased to meet you."

"Kou Shun'u, pleased to meet you too," I withdrew my hand from her grip, and it was a surprisingly strong one. An awkward silence filled the air and she thankfully broke it,

"Well, I have to get going, it was nice meeting you, and I'll see you around Shun'u-san, bye." I muttered a reply and watched her back (I said back not backside) as she went in the direction of the female dorms.

"Miaka Yuuki, cute," With a cocky grin on my face, I grabbed my sling bag and went in the opposite direction, "Hope I'll meet you too."

* * *

Well, first chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Continue? No? It's all up to you. Criticism whether constructive or not is highly appreciated and welcomed. Do tell me if you hate it and why you hate, maybe I can make you unhate it. I wonder if there's such a word, but judging from that red line under the word, I'm guessing not.

Just for the record, this is an AU fic revolving around the high school and supernatural type. All characters might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar. The characters are property of Yuu Watase and every other object that sounds familiar is the property of their respective owners.

Read and review please and thank you!

P.S. I'm a girl writing this in a guy's POV, so Tasuki may not sounds as manly man as he's supposed to be. And this fic may be a TasuMi pairing, maybe not. I think it adds to the air of mystique no? Mystique... I like that word. So without further ado, please click that 'Go' button on your bottom left hand corner and I guess I'll see you then! Bye bye!

P.P.S I don't have a beta so forgive the grammatical errors, unless it is totally distracting you from the whole story then I'll scour a beta from the nooks and crannies of ! Cue evil laugh.


	2. Contradictions over lunch

Ah lunchtime, my favourite time of day where bliss and relaxation is at its purest. Where students can hide away in one of the many food outlets scattered across the campus, away from the horrible lecture theatres and dusty old professors.

And queer ones too, but you didn't hear me say that. Nosirreebob.

"Hey!" shouted a voice behind me and my first reaction, being the occasional dumbass that I am, was,

"I didn't say he was queer! It was the tree!" And ran off in a random direction; yea, real manly of you Shun'u, what happened to that complete with manly pride and ego thing? Okay, enough self bashing and time to breathe...

Fallen Angel. The name tells me three possible things about the proprietor, that is: one it's a female, hence Angel, two, a very vain female who thinks she's angelic, or three, it's a suicidal and vain female. How interesting, yet creepy. But it's a forgivable flaw as the food is extremely good and the least health-threatening among all the campus' food outlets.

I remember the time when I got diarrhoea from eating that seafood chowder in the cafeteria. The bathroom was practically my home for three whole days, that is until Professor Seishuku persuaded (or rather dragged) me to the clinic, where I got that shot, and then was put on a drip and had to stay overnight for 'observations'. Never did know what they could 'observe' from a guy who was sleeping all night. Good times, good times.

Right, enough rambling, I've been standing outside the entrance for five minutes and I'm getting odd stares from everyone. What are you looking at? Have you never seen a man contemplating?

Shun'u, shut up and get in now!

Fine.

Inside, I grab a tray and order a ham sandwich, an oatmeal cookie and a glass of juice. Hey, a guy's gotta have fibre in his diet ya know, now, to find a place to sit.

The other reason why I enjoy eating at this place, they have an open patio area and since it is spring, I might as well indulge in the guilty pleasure of man's favourite sport.

Girl watching. Yes, all those girls out there in skimpy tanks and miniskirts with flip flops, getting ready for the imminent summer.

Suddenly, an image of Miaka popped in my head, in a seriously tight tank and extremely short shorts, with that beautiful smile and those bright hazel eyes and that aura of pure innocence.

Sigh, three words for you, h-o-t.

Hey, don't you look at me like that. I'm a perfectly straight man and this is what perfectly straight men usually do. But no, I do not gawk at members of the opposite sex all the time; I do it discreetly, out of the corner of my eye. Yeah. So don't you go around saying I'm voyeuristic! I do it without making a complete fool of myself; I have this thing called dignity. Yeah, that's it.

So here I am, contradicting myself, I am such a sad and lonely man. Fine, before I start berating myself again, I might as well treat my rumbling stomach with food!

I took a bite out of my ham sandwich, and being in the self-opposing mood that I am, decided not to chew it and just scarfed the pieces down. Delicious sandwich by the way.

Hey, remember when you were little kids and your moms would always remind you to chew your food properly or you'll choke? And you would do the exact opposite just to spite them? Well my mom wasn't like that; she would just look at me and pay no heed. It hurts I guess, but my mom was like that, so were my sisters, all five of them.

Yep, I have five females and an alpha-mom. How about my dad you ask? Well, our family had that headstrong-wife-doting-husband thing going on, but in our case, the husband is extremely doting and the wife is extremely headstrong. Extremely.

But, this isn't about my family, it's about me. So, I was having one of those I-don't-care-if-I-don't-chew-my-food moments and guess what?

I was choking.

A piece of sandwich was clogged in my throat and instantly cut off my air supply and I was choking! In a cafe! And everyone was just looking at me! Hello people! Man choking here! Help!

I grabbed my juice and took a large gulp which only served to worsen the situation. Stupid juice and I called you my favourite drink! Humph!

At that moment I said to myself, this is it Shun'u you're gonna die because of a sandwich. A dang sandwich!

All the things I didn't get to see and do and-

"Are you choking?" A girl in a pink halter and white skirt looked at me with a concern etched on her face. I could only manage a frantic nod and thought gee, what does it look like?! But I'm in no mood for spiting because my life is on the freaking line! "I'm gonna help okay? Just relax."

She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around my abdomen while balling one of her hands in a fist and grasped the fisted hand with her other, and started applying quick upward thrusts into my abdomen and with a very primal grunt; the cursed piece of sandwich unclogged my throat. Thank you!

I took deep gulps of much needed air and sipped the evil juice. Stupid fluid form of fruits with excessive sugar!

"Thank you," I croaked and got a good look at my rescuer. She had ebony-black curls with chocolate-brown eyes and was by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Wonder why I haven't seen her before.

"You're welcome, you were lucky I knew the Heimlich Manoeuvre, I guess that first aid class I took really paid off," she grinned cockily at me, her blue eyes twinkling. "I'm Reirei, your rescuer and fourth year student." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Kou Shun'u, thanks a lot," I gave her a shaky grin.

"So, I guess I'll see you around then, preferably not choking. Didn't your mom ever tell you to chew your food first?" She flashed a sly smile and walked off, leaving me in the middle of the cafe with the lunchtime crowd staring at me.

And apparently no, my mom never told me to chew my food. So, there.

I decided to cut my lunch/sight-seeing session short today after all the events that have transpired. And a group of guys were staring at me funny ever since I walked in the joint. Weirdos.

I had to see Professor Seishuku later so I might as well take a nap in my room and count my blessings. Yeah, a nap sounds good and then I have to study for my test and I have a pile of homework to do.

You know what, I really hate Mondays.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter as much as the last, but you be the judge. As always, criticism whether constructive or not is very much welcomed! So click on that 'Go' button on your bottom left hand corner and say something. Anything.

_BFreak_: Well I am flattered for being one of the few fics you read! Yay! Leave a review!

_KittyLynne_: Thanks for the compliments! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Haha. But I think somehow Tasuki isn't Tasuki in this chapter. I think you already know who the cross-dressing, blackmailing professor is. Oh yeah, I am starting to see the difficulty in writing a first person fic. Ain't as easy as it looks alright! But I will prevail and continue to write 'cause I like this story. Haha. Oh yes, always remember the mystique and never forget it! grin Drop a review ya!

_Gaara Fun_: Ah yes, that was one of my favourite scenes and dialogues! Haha. Well I'm glad it isn't girly or I would have to rewrite the whole thing! Haha. Post a review please!

Thank you to those who have read the fic and faved it! It makes me feel happy and I know I'm not doing something wrong! Though making Tasuki like girls is probably wrong, but hey, it's my fic! Haha. Do leave a review when you drop by.

And answer the poll on my page please! Thank you!

P.S. To those who want to learn how to do the Heimlich Manoeuvre, here are the steps;

If you think the person is choking, ask the him/her "Are you choking?" If the person nods, ask "Can you speak?" If the person can't speak or cough loudly, tell him/her you are going to help. Stand firmly behind the person and wrap your arms around him/ her that your fists are in front of the person.

Make a fist with one hand.

Put the thumb side of the fist on the person's abdomen, slightly above the navel and well below the breastbone.

Grasp the fist with your other hand and fie quick upward thrusts into the person's abdomen.

Give thrust until the object is forced out or the person becomes unresponsive.


	3. Why do you hate me so?

Welcome to me humble abode!

A-bo-de, cute.

Utterly random thought there. Ha!

Okay, my dorm is single rooms only, acting as a place to house all your necessities. It has a connecting bathroom, nothing special though, just your normal shower stall, toilet and sink.

Fortunately, there is no kitchen. If there was, the whole dorm would be burnt down by now; by yours truly of course. But there is a lounge right down the hall that has a microwave to heat those instant noodles or leftover take-outs. And yes, food has to be purchased from the various outlets throughout the campus.

Choose wisely or diarrhoea ensues! Cue evil laugh.

Yeah, am I dramatic or what?

So, I plopped down on my bed, tossed my bag on the floor and yes, signal squeaky springs.

Squeaky springs, meet readers. Readers, meet squeaky springs.

Anyway, I have about three hours of quality sleep time and since today is Monday, I need to run about 10 miles.

No, I am not kidding, I like to alternate every second day as my heavy cardio day.

10 miles, and then I'll hit the gym. Sounds good. And then I have to meet Professor Seishuku, and then I have homework to do and there's Aruyu's test tomorrow.

Monday how I despise thee!

So, I guess I'll see you after my nap and we'll go run together.

Not joining me in my run?

Chicken.

* * *

So, here I am, three hours later, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

Hell, those dark circles under my eyes make me look sexy.

Sexy Shun'u.

Has a nice ring to it if you ask me. If only it's true.

Tearing my gaze away from the mirror, I pulled on the first outfit I lay my eyes on and decided to take a quick bite before my run.

Note to self: Chew properly.

Since no one's joining me in my run, I guess I'll see ya at the gym in say an hour?

Good.

* * *

The students at the college can choose whether to use the school gym or the gym a few blocks away, which has complete equipments. Of course, people like me who aren't enrolled in any of the competitive sport teams use the school gym and needless to say, I think you know which the inferior one is.

Yep, ours.

I'm not an athlete or anything, I just work out for fun, but I'm not denying the fact that I'm super-fast.

Yes I am quick on my feet, Mr. Twinkletoes if you want.

Definitely a gay name, but, whatever makes you happy.

So, don't ask me why I'm not on the track team. I don't know why either.

Anyways, I was on the bench press, lifting 225 lbs for as many reps as possible. Hey, for a 175 lb guy like me, that really isn't so bad. Ha! You thought I was weak didn't you?

Well I'm not so there!

I'd gotten two reps down and was pushing for a third, really hard. My arms were trembling from the excessive load.

Big mistake: Pushing for three reps when you could barely do two.

So here I am, trying my best to bring the bar back up from my chest.

A little higher, a bit more, a little...

Lower?

No! Bad, bad, bad! And no one was looking at the poor guy trying to lift the thing.

At the cafe, a lot of people were watching, now no one is. First it was the sandwich and juice, now it's the freckin' bar! What do inanimate objects have against me?

A series of low gasps came across the room. Yay! They finally noticed! Now help!

Is anyone helping?

Nope.

Retards.

The bar is dropping dangerously low and my arms can't contain the weight anymore and next, my chest is going to be crushed.

What a way to go, I guess it was better than the sandwich.

Oh crap, is this the end of Kou Shun'u? Crushed by the metal bar of death?

I saw a flash of midnight blue out of the corner of my eye and next, a pair of arms came down on the bar, hoisting it up towards the rack.

"Easy now, slowly. There, good job." The voice was deep.

I slid up from the bench and turned around and came face to face with-

"Kouji?"

I could hear Professor Ryuuen cackling madly in my head while taunting me saying who's the sissy now?

Evil. Pure evil.

"Hey, thought you could use the help." He smiled and handed me my water bottle.

"Thanks, that was the second time my life was threatened. Two in a row, I think that's a new record." I grinned and took a deep gulp of the icy liquid.

"I think inanimate objects have something against you." He leaned on the rack and held out his hand. "I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Kouji, we're in the same Physics class and I heard you were checking me out?" He cocked an eyebrow and flashed a malicious grin.

Oh yes, taunt the poor guy who almost died. Again.

"Kou Shun'u, and I wasn't checking you out, I was assessing people." I flushed, again. I need to get myself in check.

"Assessing? I hope I scored a high mark then. Listen I have to get a move on, so enjoy the rest of your routine, and try not to kill yourself." He ruffled my hair and made his way towards the lockers.

Of course not, I'm not suicidal like the cafe's owner. Pfft.

Again, after the event that had just transpired I decided to cut my gym session short today.

Retards were staring at me for no apparent reason.

Well what are you retards looking at? Never seen a guy almost get crushed by a dang metal bar of doom? Well tough luck.

* * *

I reached my room at about half past eight and was feeling ridiculously exhausted that I just want to hit the sack.

But, I have a test tomorrow and Aruyu ain't gonna be happy if someone fails.

So, mustering every ounce of energy I have in my body, I walked, or rather dragged my feet, towards my study table, turned on the table lamp, opened my file and started reading my 5 inch thick notes. Great, just great.

Time to put on my 'test-cramming' music!

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Readers, say hi to my test-cramming music, it's inspirational ya know.

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Albeit a little dark, it's a nice song.

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

I glanced at my wristwatch a moment later and the time was now 11.48 p.m.

And I only finished two subtopics! Wow, another sleepless night for Kou Shun'u.

And more dark circles under my eyes tomorrow.

Watch out world! Sexy Shun'u will make his deadly appearance tomorrow morning, stay tuned!

* * *

Well that was an utterly random chapter now isn't it? Well, review if you feel ever so inclined.

_Gaara Fun_: Well, that's Tasuki's mom for ya. Too scary? Perhaps, but I like it. Haha. Thanks for the review! Drop another one if you want!

_BFreak_: Haha. Sorry for the mix-up! I guess I got a tad over-excited when you said you rarely read fanfics but was interested in where this one is going. Lols! Leave a review if you want.

_KittyLynne_: It's curiosity provoking? Haha. Didn't realize that! Thanks for the compliments! Review if you want!

And the first reviewer to guess the name of the song correctly will get chocolate brownies with ice-cream! Anything I bake is to die for apparently. Haha.

P.S. Again, this chapter didn't impress me, I need to get my head in the game or I might have to put this thing on hold. Bummer ain't it?

P.P.S. Thank you to all who have faved and put this story on their alerts list! Really appreciate it! And thank you guys for reading this, I know you're out there! My hits metre is rising like mad every day! Many thanks people!


	4. Forward much and awkwardness!

At 7.30 am today, a stupid incessant ring cut itself through my sleep-clouded head.

Source of ringing? My alarm clock. Its LED numbers flashing at me almost mockingly. Think you're so tough eh? I glared at the plastic thing; maybe if I glare hard enough it'll stop. Yeah, that's it. Feel the wrath of my glare!

_Beep beep... Beep beep... Beep beep..._

Dang it, stop beeping!

I got a bit too frustrated and hit the thing a little too hard and now there was a huge dent on the top. It stopped beeping, thank God! But there was an ugly dent in it, and the numbers are distorted.

Well, who told it to be so noisy anyway? Waking people up at the break of dawn, and then there's the snooze button! Hit it once and the ringing stops, but five minutes later, it finds a way to come back again.

It's invented to provide eternal grief for us all I tell you! Eternal clock of doom! Beware!

I continued to stare at the deformed plastic casing with a triumphant smirk on my face. Forgetting for a moment how sore my body felt.

Note to self: Never sleep at the table ever again. Ever!

I peeled myself of the desk and stretched, my back making grateful 'crack' sounds. And then, realization struck me; I just destroyed a perfectly good alarm clock that cost my twenty dollars. Great.

But you know what? I couldn't care less, because:

Man: 1

Machine: 0

In your face Professor Ashitare!

Now who's that you ask? We'll meet him later; I have a class with him today. But to give you a quick rundown, let's just say that he'd rather sleep with a plane than a woman. He _is _that 

crazy. Maybe if he had children, he would've shipped them off to God knows where just to get an engine part. The twisted horror! We do not deny the fact that that may be possible though.

Eww, morning breath. I have to go brush my teeth now.

God, I look so sexy with those dark circles under my eyes.

As if.

* * *

So, here we are in the dark abyss of pure torment.

AKA: Professor Ashitare's Engine Components class.

Don't get confused now. Professor Aruyu teaches how the engine works, but Professor Ashitare teaches what makes the engine work.

Don't get confused! Bear with me people! Good.

Now, don't get me wrong. True, I'm not a big fan of Professor Ashitare, but he's just a tad too... extreme (yeah, that's it) I mentioned he has a machinery fetish right? Comment on the inefficiency or make a wrong statement on a particular piece of engine component and have the hammer thrown at you!

Figuratively speaking of course, but I wouldn't doubt his ability to throw a real one.

In his class, he is the law and you are required to arrive in class prior to the ringing of the bell. Even if he's late, do not even dare to venture out of the class. He can waltz in anytime he feels like it and if you're not present; well I have two words;

Screw-ed.

And here comes the big bad wolf now. Wearing tinted shades on top of his forehead today looking pretty happy, maybe he got laid...

... Or got an engine to work; that has a higher chance of making him happy.

"Okay class, open your files and take out your Module 17 notes, we'll continue where we left off yesterday..."

Uh-oh

Taka Sukanami was talking to someone behind him. Nobody talks while Professor Ashitare is attempting to start a lecture, or when he's lecturing, or at any time when you are in his class.

And Taka was doing it. You might as well sign your death certificate right then and there.

Taka, Taka, Taka. How to describe him? Well, for starters, his old man is a wine connoisseur of a sort. His family owns vineyards all over the world and is one of the head-honchos of the world of fine wines. He's got the looks, money, personality, charm and brains. He is known for being a bit of a playboy and lives to party. In the mornings, he's always neat and prim but rumour has it, during those wild parties, he would absolutely lose it.

"Mr. Sukanami." His tone was icy, yet contained. His wolf-like, piercing silver eyes shot daggers in Taka's direction.

"Yes sir?" He turned around in his seat.

"You seem to be in a highly captivating conversation there."

"No sir."

Ashitare quirked a thick eyebrow, "So I'm safely assuming that your conversation is over?"

Everyone was holding their breaths; the silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good," the professor flipped through his notes nonchalantly, "Now, if you don't mind, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dead silence.

Disturbingly dead silence.

This was an example of when you should not talk, or even breathe audibly. It would just constitute suicide.

Taka stared at the professor in shock, "Sir?"

Now what part of do not make a sound does he not understand?

"What? You didn't hear me? I said shut. The. Hell. Up." He glared in Taka's direction, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

A nod.

"Good, now that I have your undivided attention, turn to your notes and who can tell me what that beautiful piece of machinery is called."

Thank God the class went by without another hitch and now it was time for Physics, again. Just peachy.

* * *

The bell just rang, signalling the start of the period and everyone was returning to their respective seats.

Don't see Kouji anywhere though. Hey, don't look at me like that, he saved me remember? I am not queer. Now stop thinking.

I was taking out my notebook from my bag when I heard someone settle into the seat next to mine.

Okay, number one, the whole back row, is _mine_. No touchy!

And number two, who the hell thinks he's so special to even sit there?

I was about to snap when the brightest pair of hazel eyes locked with my gaze.

Bad feelings gone.

"Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here, remember me?" She smiled that gorgeous heart-melting smile, "I'm Miaka, remember?"

"Uh..."

"You're Shun'u right?"

"Uh..."

... ... ...

"Ahem, two lovebirds at the back, excuse me? Yoohoo!" a voice promptly cut through my train of thoughts; if I was actually thinking.

I turned to face the violet-haired, cross dressing menace standing at the lectern in front of the theatre, "uh?"

"Such a smart answer," He batted his eyelashes at me, then his expression changed to something sinister, "Now pay attention, you too Ms. Yuuki, and just because you're new here, it doesn't mean I'll cut you some slack okay? Start paying attention; now let's pick up where we left off yesterday."

"My, my, a little uptight isn't he?" I turned to face Miaka, her chin was propped up on her elbow and she looked positively bored. She sensed my gaze and turned to give me a small grin, I smiled in return.

Well, this is awkward.

Anyway, I dutifully copied down important points until the end of the lesson and when the bell rang I let the sea of students carry me as close to the exit s possible; next I have my Mechanics test. Perfect.

Two gruelling hours later, I find myself at the Angel once again. Chewing my lunch thoughtfully, contemplating on the test fifteen minutes ago and engaging myself in a staring contest with the goons at the other table.

Retards.

You think you can beat Kou Shun'u? The badass stare-master? Think again!

Well, they were winning actually, and I'm not _that _badass. But a guy can hope can he?

"Hey, you okay?" A sweet, silky feminine voice startled me out of my staring competition.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine." It was the girl from yesterday, ReiRei. That was her name, can't forget that, she saved my life, and she was cute. Very cute. Yeah.

"I saw you from over there and you looked very... twitchy." She gave a small laugh and I grinned. Screw the staring competition, I have a senior girl, who was very pretty, talking to me, and you goons over there only have each other! Hah! Who's the loser now? "May I sit down?" I nodded, "Thanks, Shun'u right?"

I nodded again, "Yeah." Oh, back to one worded answers now are we?

"Remember my name?"

"ReiRei."

"Aww, you remembered! How sweet!" She fluttered her eyelashes and I removed my gaze from her angelic features.

"Umm, yeah."

"It's okay, you can look at me if you want to, I don't mind."

What?

"Huh?"

"Well, you're a guy, I'm a girl, do the math. Unless you're gay, then that's a different case." She giggled at my bemused expression, "Look, I don't mind you looking at me, stop being discreet about it; you're a man, not a pussy!"

What. The. Hell? This woman had flair.

And when you think the world is only filled with demure, sweet and shy women, you meet one with a very outgoing personality.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself."

"Let's just say, if I see something I like, I go for it, don't you?" She studied me for a moment.

Was she flirting with me? Now _that_ is new.

"I suppose." I shrugged, trying to stare at her as little as possible, "Unless the person is committed."

"So are you?"

"Committed? No."

"Then that answers my question. So, busy tonight?"

If I was 62 instead of 22, I could've died of a heart attack right then and there. A girl was asking me out. Me!

"Uh..."

"Nod for yes, shake for no." I nodded, then shook my head, then nodded, "Well is that a yes or no?"

"Err, I don't know?" She laughed again.

"Okay, how about this, I have theatre practice later at two, can I expect you to be there?"

"Sure."

"Great, it's a date then, see ya!"

* * *

Now isn't that cute? Well, didn't get to check this chapter for errors and such. Speedy update no?

_BFreak & Gaara Fun: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming! Makes me happy! Haha.

_Tasukiluvr_: Thanks for the reviews dude! Very flattering! I like flattery! Lols. I don't have to pay you for the 'free unwanted publicity' you put on your fic right? Hehehe... Don't forget to check out the next chapter!

Review if you feel oh so inclined.


	5. Whoa

Wow.

The realization finally stuck itself firmly in my head.

I have a date with a hot, senior female.

Wow.

I leaned back in my chair at the Angel and the retarded goons at the other table were giving me thumbs ups and cocky grins.

"Yeah man! Older chick! You go playa!"

"Go for it dude!"

It's official. They _are _retards.

fAnyway, I took off from the café and made my way towards the Arts and Literature sector of the campus. I don't like this part of the college grounds much; the A&L students think they're all that with their singing, dancing and acting skills and the ability to 'read between the lines'; and the Professors are twice as worse. Obnoxious and arrogant, they don't associate with people of the 'lower class', i.e. non-A&L people.

As Dr. Drakken's saying goes, 'you think you're all that, but you're not!'

I passed The Wall, which was basically a very large notice board where the college's multitude of clubs and organizations would stick up posters of their latest competitions or events.

_Sculpture contest; turn your trash into totems of environmentally friendly figures._

Environment club. The members go around and tell people to hug trees on Earth day. Have they never heard of termites? Seriously.

_Love is a slow form of suicide. Talk about your problems with us._

A club run by the students majoring in human psychology. They're not evil, they're just misunderstood.

_The Drama Club takes you back to Medieval China, where the four beast Gods rule over the North, East, South and West territories. Join the Priestess of Suzaku as she gathers her seven warriors and summon the Phoenix beast God Suzaku. _

This must be the play Reirei is in, and speaking of plays, I need to haul my ass over to the auditorium ASAP or I'm gonna miss the start.

Summoning my fleet footed-ness, I broke into a quick jog and in no time at all, I was comfortably settling myself in the middle row of the vast hall. It was empty except for the actors and actresses, and the reliable stage crew.

I saw Reirei amongst a group of other students rehearsing their lines. She was in a brown high school uniform and her ebony hair was pulled into two buns on either side of her head. As silly as the hairstyle was, she rocked it! And I couldn't imagine a decent high school to have a uniform as form-fitting and short as that. She looked hot. Yeah.

"Places everyone! Chop chop! We don't have all day!" Boomed a voice somewhere up front, it was the director I presume, "And try not to mess up again this time, and that means you Hakurou." All eyes were directed to a guy with a beer belly and the goofiest looking smile in the whole universe.

"Aye aye director sir!" He made a salute and grinned.

"Okay, let's run through scene 15 first." Everyone nodded and Reirei caught my gaze and flashed me a wink and a killer smile, making my heart skip a beat and hopped up on stage with the whole male population (except me) trying to get a peek beneath that ridiculously short skirt.

But I don't blame them though, I would try to get a peek too, but as I said, I'm only human.

Now hush, the rehearsal is starting.

Who's making that noise?

Oh, right, me.

* * *

Well, I wouldn't say that was the most successful rehearsal ever. Humorous yes, but successful, no.

And my butt was getting cramps from sitting down for three whole hours.

Oww! Cramps!

"O-Kay, I am not going to sugar-coat this, but that was horrendous." It was the director again, "So, I'll see you lot again tomorrow, same time, same place; dismissed!" Everyone was getting off the stage and I could see Reirei coming towards me in her day outfit, a short white tee shirt that read 'I'm with stupid' and an arrow pointing to her left with a pair of powder blue shorts.

She came up to me and plopped herself in the seat next to mine, "Hey, I'm glad you came, sorry you had to see how horrible that was though." She grimaced and I grinned.

"It's okay, it was entertaining." She rolled her eyes and lightly punched my arm.

"Reirei? Are you still here?" It was the director again. Can't he stop talking?

"Yes I'm here," she stood up in her seat and looked down at me and held out her hand, "Hey, why don't I introduce you guys? The director is a family friend."

"I'd love to, but I can't feel my butt right now, cramps." I contorted my face and she laughed.

"Come on, a butt cramp never stopped anyone from walking." She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me up. I blushed at the direct contact, her skin was so soft and her hand was so warm. She dragged me up front where the director was holding up a blue cool box.

"Here, your parents told me to give you this, it's still a bit cold, just the way you like it." He handed the box over and she released my hand to take it, breaking our contact.

"Thank you, oh and I'd like you to meet my friend, this is Kou Shun'u, Shun'u this is the director and a very close family friend, Aono Tomo." She introduced us both and I held out my hand.

"Hi." But he didn't take it; he just looked at me like I was the weirdo and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hi." He replied icily, then turned to Reirei who was glaring daggers at him, "And don't forget about the party this weekend, you may go now." He stuck his nose in the air and turned around. She took my hand in hers once again and led me out.

Once outside she stopped, "I'm sorry about that, he's not usually like this; he's just concerned about my safety and all that crap."

"And now he thinks I'm Tokyo's most wanted criminal? I can live with that." She giggled in reply.

"Come on, let's go for a coffee, I need caffeine, my treat." She beamed up at me and we walked in silence, hand in hand, towards the Angel.

This felt nice, her hand rested comfortably in mine, like all that our-hands-were-moulded-to-fit-each-others crap.

We sat down at the patio, it was empty outside and it was just us. How romantic.

We chatted about random stuff like the play and school and things like that. After finishing the coffee she looked at her watch and said it was late and she needed to go.

"Hey Shun'u!" We were walking towards the female dorms when someone called my name.

"Oh, hey Kouji." He looked at me then at Reirei then at our clasped hands then back to Reirei. He narrowed his eyes at her briefly before coming up to me.

"Professor Seishuku said he wanted to see you ASAP." He pronounced each word tightly and there was an air of hostility around the two.

Whoa. Ex-lovers perhaps?

"I totally forgot 'bout that!" I slapped my forehead, "Thanks man." I looked at Reirei who simply beamed up at me.

"It's okay Shun'u, I can walk from here." Then she did the most unbelievable thing ever. She reached up and placed a small kiss at the corner of my lips, "I really enjoyed our date, thank you." She let go of my hand, leaving me and Kouji there, and walked towards the dorms.

I reached up and gingerly traced the spot where she kissed me. Wow.

Eyes back to Kouji, he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with her, let alone date her, she's bad news. I'm just giving you a heads up." He nodded then walked in the opposite direction.

Now what was that all about?

I pondered about this as I walked towards Professor Seishuku's office in the Engineering wing of the Science block. I stopped a few feet away from the office door when I saw Miaka leaning against it, talking to the professor. She changed from her outfit this morning and was donned in a black halter and a white denim mini.

Whoa. Hotness alert.

I suppose she heard my footsteps approaching 'cause she looked up in my direction and smiled, I smiled back and placed my bag on the floor next to the door.

"You still with the prof?" I nodded in the direction of the door and she shook her head.

"Nah, you can go in." I nodded and knocked on the door and stepped into the office. It was packed with bookshelves and files and there at the oak table sat the professor himself.

He was one of the colleges' youngest, less than 30 years old and on top of his league. The marks for all my module tests last year was rather outstanding, if I do say so myself, and he called me to his office to personally congratulate me.

And now he's my bitch!

Nah, he's not. We just discuss topics ahead of my current course load and I can tell him if the other professors are piling on the work too much. It makes you feel badass you know. Seriously badass. Like you can get away with anything. Yeah, that's me, sexy badass Shun'u.

"Hello sir."

"Shun'u, finally I get to see you, I'll get straight to the point, are you busy nowadays?"

"Err, not quite, do you need a favour?" Now why does he sound like he's about to ask me on a date? Awkward.

"Yes, you are acquainted with a Miaka Yuuki correct?" I nodded. "Well, how do you feel about tutoring her?"

whoa. Tutor? Me? Tutor Miaka? Me? What?

"Uh..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, she just came to me to get some tutoring help and I told her you're the best in your year."

"Uh..." Back to one-worded incoherent answers I see. I turned back to look at Miaka who was giving me a wide grin and mouthed 'smartass'.

"So, is that a yes or a no? Because there are other people who are capable too, there's a Yui Hongo in your Physics class that has impressive marks too."

Now hold up. Let me get this straight.

Me plus Miaka plus tutoring plus skimpy outfits equals one hell of a year!

"Yeah I'll tutor her!"

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

I heard Miaka giggle somewhere behind me and the professor just gave me a sly grin.

"Good, now you two go discuss your tutoring timetable together, now vamoose! I have a million reports to sign and it is driving me up the wall!"

I closed the office door behind me and looked at the girl that I'm going to tutor.

Now this is going to be tough.

"So." She began.

"So." I replied.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll give you my phone number and we can arrange a time tomorrow. Sound good?"

Hell that sounds better than good.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I must've emphasised the 'great' a little too dreamily because she giggled. Yeah, real smooth Shun'u, real smooth.

"Great." She smiled warmly. "You want to jot it down somewhere?"

"No, I've got a cell too; I'll just store it there." And never delete it. Never ever, ever, ever, ever! Oh my god, I'm so happy right now I almost feel like screaming like a giddy schoolgirl!

Almost people. Almost. I have my standards.

I stored the precious number and cradled my cell like a mother cradles her crying infant.

Well, not really, but you get what I mean.

"Well, thank you for agreeing to help me out Shun'u. I really appreciate it."

The sound of her saying my name sent delicious tingles down my spine. "No problem." That's it Shun'u, keep it cool and simple.

"Okay, well, I have to go now, it's getting late, bye." She walked past and the delicious scent of her floral perfume wafted towards me. Hell, she smells good. I watched as she walked down the hall, stopping once to wave at me.

And I waved back.

And continued to wave like a moronic idiot even though she already left.

* * *

Back in my dorm room, I lied down in bed and for the first time in my life, I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow.

I was so excited I couldn't sleep!

Wow. This just feels so surreal. Wow.

And now I have the sudden urge to place a vase of flowers in my room. Weird.

But I do wonder. Is there a market that opens this late?

* * *

Credits to Lee and Ren for helping me out of my little rut. Sorry people, I couldn't continue from the part I stopped last time! I was totally plot-dead.

Thanks to;

_Ayriel_: Yay new reviewer! Glad you like! And I hope you can continue reading!

_Rennie_: Rennie! God I haven't seen you in ages! I'm glad you like it! Haha.

_Gaara Fun_: Now isn't that an angsty review? Hehehe... Yes I know everything was very weird, but learn to live with it, 'cause it's going to get a whole lot weirder...

_xX.hood.winked.Xx_: Yay you get the brownies! Haha. And yes, Lee does do all those things... Hehehe... And I'm glad to see my tools are still safe in my locker! Though I seem to have misplaced my spanner. Haha.

_KittyLynne_: Glad you like it and found it enjoyable and funny! I was feeling very random and was channelling my humour into the chapter! Lols!

_Asiianlove13_: Yay another new reviewer! Your review speaks a thousand words! Haha. Glad you like! Keep reading!

_Tasukiluvr_: Well, I'm sure we all know it's going to be Tomo right? Haha. Keep reading ya?

_BFreak_: Thanks for the review and I'm glad everything is starting to amuse you! That means you like it right? Hehe.

I didn't quite have the time to check for grammar and all that stuff so forgive me. Review if you feel ever so inclined.

P.S. If you didn't realize, I deleted the last part with Miaka and stuff. I was brain dead if I continued from that part. So, to those of you, who read the original one, forget about that part. Okay? Okay. And to make up for the lost part, I added a few extra dialogue during the conversation outside professor S's door. Peachy? Peachy.

P.P.S. Forget...

P.P.P.S. Forget...

P.P.P.P.S. Forget...

P.P.P.P.P.S. I think I made my point...

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I have the sudden urge to drown myself in Haagen Dazs' Macadamia Brittle. Off I go! To Haagen Dazs! Huzzah!

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Hope you liked it by the way. R&R.

And I almost forgot! Check out my other fic, it's a little tragic romance, quite sad. R&R that one too! Toodle-oo!


	6. Bah! Humbug

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh my God!

I feel like a giddy school girl again!

I just shuddered for the second time today.

Anyway, as you guys might or might not have guessed I am in Physics at the moment, which means were going to delve into the wonderful world of graphs, equations of motion and a multitude of units' right?

Wrong!

It means Miaka!

Miaka, Miaka, Miaka!

I just shuddered! Again! Okay Shun'u, get a grip. Breathe in. Play it cool. Breathe out.

I was wearing a casual black button up shirt and gray khakis. Nothing too fancy, but it was a step up form my white tee and cargos yesterday. I mean I'm trying to impress Miaka here people!

Miaka!

Speaking of Miaka, where is she? Why isn't she here yet? Is she avoiding me? What did I do wrong? Was I too forward? What did I do to make myself seem too forward? Why does this keep on happening to me? Why?!

I was snapped out of my 'brooding mode' when I heard someone settle into the seat next to mine, where Miaka sat last time.

Miaka?

Nope, sorry to disappoint, it was Kouji.

"Hey man. Wassup?" He asked nonchalantly as he took out his file and notebook.

"Fine, where were you yesterday?" I asked, trying not to seem too upset. But deep in the cockles of my heart, I was slowly tearing apart. I didn't even bother to do my usual rant when someone preoccupied a seat in the back row.

"Just had to take care of some business out of town, did I miss anything?" I shook my head and returned to brooding. I could feel Kouji staring at me.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed.

When a man needs to brood, he needs to brood; no interruptions please.

He shrugged and turned to face the front, "Dunno, you seem a little edgy today."

"What?" Now I was confused.

"Nothing, it just seems like you're waiting for someone." He said, and then added, "A girl perhaps."

Dang it! Why did he have to be so perceptive?

"It's nothing, seriously." I turned to look at my open file and fought the urge to glance at the door behind me. Kouji was getting too suspicious.

Right then, the class went quiet and I snapped my head back to see what, or rather who, has caught the attention of the 90 per cent male population of the class.

Rejoice everybody! For there, standing in the doorway was the female, blessed with Aphrodite-like beauty and charm, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and beige skirt. Her auburn hair pulled up in a loose ponytail and she sent a warm smile in my direction, sending delicious tingles down my spine.

Wow.

Whoa, did I just talk like that character from the Fairly Odd Parents? You know, the green alien dude that's allergic to all things sweet and comforting. Whoa.

Anyway.

Wow.

The girls sent jealous glances and the guys merely gaped at her, even Professor Ryuuen was giving her a peculiar look.

Yeah, fat chance you queer!

Or maybe, thanks to Miaka's surreal beauty, he's going to be straight once more! Insert gasp here.

She sauntered off in my direction and sat down next to me, sandwiching myself between her and Kouji.

She said good morning and Kouji whispered in my ear, "I knew it, girl infatuation." And he grinned slyly, cocking his head to the side to look at Miaka, "Hey Miaka, how are ya?"

"Hey Kouji, I'm fine, thanks, how did everything go yesterday?"

"Fine and it confirmed our suspicions."

Suspicions? What suspicions? What suspicions are they talking about that I do not know of? Hmm? I flipped my glance from Kouji to Miaka as they continued to converse like I wasn't there.

The bell rang and everyone started to settle into their seats, and all I could do was stare and glare at Kouji.

I felt like a detective and wanted to interrogate Kouji.

How did you know Miaka? When did you meet? You have something going on between you two don't you? Don't you?!

Okay Shun'u, get a grip, breathe. Good.

"We go way back, nothing going on between us, just friends." He said casually, as if he just read my mind.

Oh my God! Kouji's psychic!

And I continued to stare at him. I must've stared for a long time because for three whole minutes, his face was envisioned in my head.

"Shun'u, stop staring at Kouji and pay attention, you may resume your discretion at a more proper and private time."

Laughter ensues.

What is this guy's deal and making my life miserable? Seriously! What a way to start the day.

My gaze fell to the desk as the prof tried to get the whole class in check.

Stupid queer.

Squeer!

* * *

I was the first to leave the class, hopping behind my chair to make a quick, uneventful exit. I had to get out quick with everyone looking at me like I was Kouji's secret admirer who had a crush on him.

Disturbing thought.

Very disturbing thought.

I shuddered again. They seem to be happening quite frequently today.

I was about to make a dash for my next class when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Annoyed, I whipped around furiously, "What do you want?!"

Miaka stared back wide eyed and a little shaken, 'I-I'm sorry." She apprehensively placed her arm across her chest.

God I felt like an ass, "Hey, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Then she smiled at me and made me shudder slightly.

How many times do I have to shudder?!

"It's alright; I just wanted to check if you're going to call me later. Sometime in the afternoon?"

Oh my God she wanted me to call her!

Wait a minute. We're supposed to study later. Right. It's not like we were going on a date. Study date. But not a date date.

"Yeah, later then."

"Okay, I have to go now, or I'll be late for my next class. See ya." She waved and walked the opposite way.

I just stood there, watching her as she walked away. I realized people were giving me odd stares, but screw you guys. A hot girl just asked me to call her. Whaddaya say about that?

I was like a huge dork, with a stupid grin on my face.

I liked it when she said my name. It sounds hot.

Okay, think undirty thoughts. Think undirty thoughts.

But there isn't such a word is there?

I was proceeding to the library when I realized something.

OH SHIT!

Professor Ashitare's class! And I'm over fifteen minutes late! I am as good as dead meat!

See what women can do to you?

I stood in front of the door and slowly turned the doorknob. But alas, lady luck was not on my side today, the door squeaked, signaling my arrival.

"Mr. Kou Shun'u." Here it comes. Here comes the hammer. Brace yourself.

"Yes sir?" I looked up slowly.

"Take a seat please." I did as I was told, the stares of everyone in the class following my every step, "Care to explain why you're late?"

A million answers popped into my brain.

My dog ate it? No wait, that's for homework.

"Mr. Kou!" He hit his fist on my table and it startled me, causing me to blurt,

"My dog ate it!"

What the Hell?

"Mr Kou, are you trying to be funny?" He said icily, his steely gaze penetrating my head, "See me after class, and you better have a good excuse." And he sauntered of to his seat.

The whole class still passing me sorry glances.

I hate Wednesdays. Hate it. Hate everything to do with it. I hate you all.

'How about Miaka?' A question arises.

Bah! Humbug.

* * *

Here ya go guys! If you haven't read the edited version of chapter 5, you better read it. Or you might not understand what's going on. And excuse my swear word and grammatical errors if any.

Thanks to the reviewers! R&R.

P.S. Check out Guardian Angel, my other story.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

I am writing to say that Welcome to My Life will be discontinued. You see, I was diagnosed with Leukemia a few years back and I underwent chemo and treatments and then my doctor said I was healthy as a horse again. Starting a few weeks ago, I felt sick, I lost weight and my appetite and I thought it's just a little bug. A few days ago, I went for my monthly blood check and my doctor said I have abnormalities in my blood, my oncologist thinks it's a relapse and I have to undergo treatment immediately. Needless to say, I'll be stuck in hospital until God knows when, I am confident that I will make it through again and I will get better, at the moment, all I can do is pray and hope I will get better, even for a little while; after all, there are so many things I didn't get to see and do yet (e.g. like visiting Colorado Springs for example –wink-).

As much as I want to continue writing and reviewing, I can't do it, if you've seen cancer patients undergoing treatment before, you'll know what I mean. As some readers might think, I am taking the easy way out in discontinuing my story, but I'm not. No one would ever want to hope and have cancer, its horrible having to undergo chemo and I hate it. Period. But apparently I have no choice if I want to keep on living.

Lastly, I would like to apologize to everyone and/or anyone if I have caused offence. I admit I am known for speaking without thinking first. Also, thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading and fave-ing my stories, it means a lot to me that I have brought you guys laughs and tears, meaning I have brought at least a little joy into your hearts. As much as it hurts me to say this, I can't run away from reality, I might have a Leukemia relapse and relapses are known to be bad the second time round, so this might be the last you'll see of me, ever. Though, I am confident I will get better and I 

will fight for my survival as best as I can, I cannot deny the fact that I might die soon and I have to embrace it. But hey, even if I did die, I'll be with Lexi again, right Ren? –grins-

Anyway, I have to go now; I need to get to the hospital ASAP. My sister will be monitoring my inbox and she'll gladly answer any questions you want to ask.

So readers, bye, I do hope I can write again in the nearest future!

Much love,

Febrerocher


	8. Insanity galore

**WARNING: HIGH LEVELS OF OOC-NESS; YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SERIOUSLY THOUGH, ASHITARE IS SO OOC HERE IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL. TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. THAT IS ALL, ENJOY READING.**

* * *

Ashitare continued to stare at me like a father would stare at his retarded four year old son for doing something inexplicably stupid.

Like flushing his wallet down the toilet for example.

Not that I have ever done that. No.

Or maybe I did but forgot about it.

But if I did, it wouldn't be my dad's wallet. It would be my mother's.

Okay, I'm not going to get into my family life for now.

"How many times are you going to faze out like that?" Ashitare asked impatiently. Cold, unblinking grey eyes fixed on me.

"Umm…" How the hell am I supposed to answer that?

"What is wrong with you? You got ADD or something?"

Well, let me think. If staring at Miaka incessantly and thinking of her excessively constituted a lack of concentration on other things, then yes, I do have ADD.

Not that that's a good thing though.

I'm sure it's a complete turn off for girls. I mean, just fazing out in the middle of something VERY important can really put someone off.

Picture it.

You've met the love of your life, your soul mate, and you want to spend the rest of your lives together, so you decide to propose to her. In the middle of a fancy French restaurant, you get down on one knee, start talking about the good times you've shared and everyone looks on, the women jealous that their husbands didn't propose to them like that, the men mentally berating themselves for not thinking of such a romantic idea for proposing to their wives. Then in the middle of your speech, you suddenly, faze out.

"_Shun'u baby, what's wrong honey? You fazed out."_

"_Uhh…"_

"_Well, do continue, that was so beautiful."_

"_Uhh… What was I doing again?"_

_Insert gasp here_

"_You mean in a span of 10 seconds you forgot that you were proposing to me?"_

"_Uhh… I was?"_

"_Shun'u! I cannot believe you!"_

She throws her napkin into your face and crying ensues. You have broken her heart and she leaves your life, never to show up again. Then, you're cursed for the rest of eternity, having this angry voice inside your head constantly screaming at you hysterically and forever ruining your love life, causing you to refrain from any physical contact with members of the opposite sex. This leads to you 

becoming a lonely, senile old man who's nothing but bitter. Then you take out your anger and frustrations on society and blame everyone as you become the representation of a sad, tragic figure in today's modern world, deprived of his rightful need of-

"SHUN'U!" Ashitare screamed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, equally loud. I'm telling you, it was pure reflex.

He stood silent, momentarily stunned by my outburst.

This definitely earns the number one spot for the most stupid thing I have ever done top ten.

Not that I've done a lot to actually have a whole list, but you get my drift.

"What the hell?!" Ashitare yelled again, causing me to jump up in fright.

"What?!" I spat out idiotically.

"What?" He frowned, "You tell me 'what'. First you're late for my class and I let you off the hook 'cause I didn't feel like embarrassing you in front of the class, provided you give me a reasonable alibi, second, I've been standing here watching you for the past seven minutes making imbecilic faces to no one in particular and third, you screamed at me!"

Wait a minute. I make imbecilic faces to myself?

Maybe that explains all those times a group of attractive females would look my way...

I mean, I always thought it was because of my charming good looks, exotic beauty and exuberant charm.

Oh god...

"Sit your damn ass on that chair now!" his voice commanding.

I plop down on the nearest chair like an obedient dog and just sit down quietly. I was nearly hyperventilating. My breath was short and I was in a cold sweat.

Okay Shun'u. Breathe. Take in deep breaths. Deep, deep breaths.

"So..." Ashitare began coolly, "Is she hot?" He sat down on top of his desk in front of me and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Well, I guess-"

What? Wait, wait, wait. Hold up for a second. Did he just ask what I think he asked?

I looked up at him, perplexed, "Sir?"

He looked at me with a goofy smile on his face, "Look, we're all on the same page here, I may be old, but this dog still knows all the tricks."

What the hell? Dog? Tricks?!

"Sir, I really have no idea what you're talking about." It was the truth. What dog? What tricks? What page?!

"Come on, what do you take me for Kou? Now seriously, what're we talking about here? On a scale of one to ten." He leaned closer to my face, grinning evilly.

"Excuse me?" My voice rose a few octaves, causing it to squeak slightly.

"Well, you walk into my class late; you've never been late before. You sneak inside looking flustered and flushed with a somewhat moronic, glazed over facial expression, and that could only mean two things: one, you're high on drugs; two, you're a sucker for a woman."

What is with everyone and being so damn perceptive today? Oh god!

I could feel my face turn warm and obviously, bright red, against my wishes. Just great Shun'u, what a way to look inconspicuous, oh of course, he wouldn't suspect anything now.

Moron. Stupid, moronic Shun'u.

Someone. Anyone. Kill me. Now.

"So..." Ashitare cut into my homicidal thoughts. Oh joy. The fun just doesn't end now does it? "Judging by that blush, I think I know what I already need to know..." Evil smirk, "Well, if she lies anywhere between a nine or ten, then your tardiness, well, let's just say you were never late."

I stared at him, in shock, horror and pure amazement.

"Sir, honestly, you have no idea what you're talking about." Whoa. Where did that come from? One would need serious balls, pardon the pun, to say that to Ashitare.

"No? Well, let me tell you something, we're all grown men here, and as men, it's our duty to go out there and hunt the biggest fish, we all try to snag the prettiest one in the ocean. So as a fellow male, I congratulate you on a fine job, but please, enough with dummy talk, what fish are we talking about here?"

I cannot believe this. I wanted to sink into a hole and die.

"Sir..." I visibly paled, staring down at the floor, "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not going to answer that question."

"You will if you don't want extra homework and assignments for a month as a penalty for being late." Why that, that! Gargh! I can't even think of a proper name anymore.

I sighed and waited for a moment. I cannot believe this! I am actually sharing a part of my private life with my professor! An old, burly professor who taunts me with extra work for refusing to tell him a part of my private life! Where's the justice in this world?

"10..." I whispered quietly, closing my eyes, shaking my head and blushing furiously.

"Wooh! You dog you!" He howled.

I buried my face in both my palms as Ashitare chuckled on in evil, sadistic amusement.

Note:

Ashitare is not human. He is an evil demon spawn. Evilest of all evils.

I cannot believe what just happened!

God!

Professor Ryuuen is crazy.

Professor Ashitare is crazy.

And I'm going crazy!

Damn it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! I think I have lost my humour, sarcasm and writing skills though. This chapter totally did not connect with me. Anyway, I would like to take this moment to thank everyone profusely for sending their prayers; words cannot express how much I appreciate it. Seriously, thanks so much guys. Also, thanks to Ayriel and 'loveREMIX- for checking up on me!

Actually I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks already, writing it out in a notebook every time I feel strong enough to hold up a pencil and think. The treatment's doing okay I guess, I do feel weak every single day though. The doctors say it's normal, but there's something in their eyes that makes you think they're trying to cover up something. It might just be paranoia though. God, I'm going mental!

If you're wondering, I'm not healthy. I feel like a pile of shit. Literally. Ah shucks.

Credits to Ren and Lee for helping me with the chapter's contents, also to Tasha for typing it all out and posting it online and answering my e-mails and such; thanks a lot you guys! You've been very supportive.

Again, thanks to everyone for everything, the reviews, prayers, well-wishes, everything! I really appreciate it and I don't know how to express my gratitude really, but thank you very much! I do hope you guys like it.

As always, review!

P.S. I see I have new reviewers. Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far!


End file.
